Baby Daddy
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Set during Eggs. Jess finds out in Sadie's office she is pregnant. Nick/Jess & Sam/Jess
1. Baby Daddy

set during episode eggs... Menzies didn't happen for me. To write my story that episode never happened!

Hope at least some of you like it :D

"Lay it on me Sadie, you can tell me, how many eggs do i have left, years, days, oh god you can even tell me if I can't  
have any mini mes!" Jess was getting worked up after finding out you can loose up to 90% of your eggs once you turn 30, really  
made her think about her future.  
"Jess calm down" Cece said reaching out for Jess hand for the results.  
Sadie brings up Jess's chart, and she looks confused, starts clicking and typing away on her computer.  
"Omg I knew it I can't have kids just tell me Sadie"  
"Wow, Jess honestly I don't know what to say" replied Sadie who was shocked.  
"What, whats wrong with my eggs" Jess started tearing up, Jess grabbed CeCe's hand tighter  
"Lets just say your egg has am, been fertilized" Sadie looked at the screen again making sure the results were right.  
"Omg" said Cece covering her mouth she knew what Sadie meant.  
Jess, was confused she didnt quite get what Sadie was saying to her.  
"Come again"  
"Jess, its coming up that your pregnant" Sadie was now getting excited at the thought of Jess being pregnant, their kids  
could have play dates.  
"No, I can't be, I was being safe" Jess was in shock she thought about it, how could she be pregnant she had a box of 100 condoms  
which she always made sure Sam put on.  
"How far along is she?" asked Cece  
"It says nearly 3 months, did you not get any of the symptoms Jess?"  
"OMG, OMG" Jess shouted round the room she got out of the chair "This can't be happening, what am I going to do"  
Cece got up and grabbed Jess and put her back into the chair.  
Sadie asked "Didn't you get any of the symptoms of being pregnant?"  
"What are they" replied Jess  
"Have you found yourself maybe been eating a bit more than you should, craving certain things?"  
"Yes, I have been eating more, I just thought of it as comfort eating from breaking up with Sam!"  
"Ok, tiredness, you been feeling a bit more tired than usual?"  
"Yes!, but I've been working long hours, and I've been stressed out, oh god thats why I thought I'd missed my period"  
"Well can understand why maybe thats what you thought it was, what about sickness any of that? Sadie continued to question  
Jess  
"Few days ago, I was sick few mornings blamed it on food poisoning, how could I have missed all these signs"  
"Look Jess some people don't even know they are pregnant until they are having the baby. But I'm sure you would have  
found out soon that you were pregnant, can't believe a guy like Sam who doesn't want to be in a serious relationship  
gets you pregnant!"  
"Sam" Jess whispers to herself.

**_*flashback*_**  
**_Nick is putting together the drawer that Jess bought from Ikea._**  
**_"I told you to leave that" ,Jess came into her room and sat on the bed._**  
**_Nick stopped fixing the drawer and looked up to her "No I want to do it"_**  
**_"I can't let you fluff me"_**  
**_"I know that Jess, but it's different with us"_**  
**_"I always have boxes to put labels on the friends and the boyfriends, but with you I can't fit you in either of them"_**  
**_"Maybe we shouldn't have a box, we shouldn't put a label on us, we are two people that are sometimes attracted to each other"_**  
**_"So you are attracted to me?" giggled Jess_**  
**_"Yea, I can be" he replied in a serious voice, and sat down beside Jess on her bed. "But can you admit that you are_**  
**_also attracted to me" this time he looked into her eyes. Jess looked back into_**  
**_his eyes, at this point she could feel the sexsual tension building up between them and she_**  
**_replied "Yes" Nick and Jess drew in closer to each other..._**  
**_*flashback*_**

"JESS" Cece was snapping her fingers in front of Jess face, they had left Sadies office and were on there away back in Ceces  
car to the loft "Jess you ok, you blanked out on me there"  
"Cece what am I going to do?"  
"Well need to decide what your going to do with the baby then your going to need to tell Sam"  
Jess screwed her face up when CeCe mentioned Sam.  
"Jessica Day! I don't like the face you pulled, Sam's not the the father is he, I saw you pulling the same face in the  
office when Sadie mentioned him"  
"No, its not that CeCe I'm not sure..I slept with someone else around the same time"  
"Jess, you slut" laughed Cece "I can't believe you had it in you, sleeping with two guys around same time, two booty  
calls, you really must have been twirly"  
"No, it wasn't a booty call it was just, something that happened a one of thing that will NEVER EVER happen again!"  
"So whos this other guy, why didn't you tell me about this! I'm your best friend you need to tell me when you do stuff  
like this"  
"I'm not saying who it! We promised not to tell anyone"  
"How do you think the guys are going to take it?"  
"Oh god the guys, I'm going to have to tell them" Jess covered her face with her hands she was stressing out. "They're  
going to ask me what happened when I get back"


	2. Three Men and a baby

Three men and a baby

In the loft, the guys are hanging out in the living room area watching TV, and drinking some beers.

Jess comes storming in through the door, and stops and looks at the guys all teary eyed, and runs to her room. Cece follows  
in behind.  
"Oh god CeCe was it bad news?" Schmidt asked her, the guys were very concerned at this point.  
"I don't know, if you would say its bad news, but look Jess needs me, right now, but I'm sure she will tell you guys soon"  
CeCe walks off into Jess room leaving the three guys to worry about their best friend.  
"Did you see her face" said Nick "She was really upset, I hate seeing her like that"  
"We all do" replied Schmidt  
"It doesn't seem to be to bad the news, CeCe said so herself, maybe Jess hasn't got much of her eggs left" Added Winston  
"Well, if she doesn't I'll still gladly donate my tadpoles to her" replied Schmidt  
"Wait we agreed my Complexion and her big blue eyes would make the cuter kid" said Winston  
"Guys, stop, who's to say she would want any of his impregnating her" Nick said

In Jess room, Jess is lying on her bed face down into the pillow.

"Jess sweetie, it's not that bad at least now you know you can have kids" Cece rubs Jess's back.  
Jess lifts her head out of the pillow "At least my nipples will have purpose now" Jess said wiping away her tears  
"Hey, that's the Jess I know" Laughed CeCe "Why you so upset about this, you're going to have this cute little baby soon,  
of which I better be godmother to"  
"I feel like such a bad person CeCe, actually I feel..like" Jess whispers "a slut"  
"Your not a slut Jess, lots of people do what you have done, seeing two guys at the same time not uncommon"  
"Yeah, but look at me to get caught out!"  
"Are you going to tell me about this mystery guy aka baby daddy number 2?" Cece Questioned Jess  
"Look, I promised him I would never tell anyone or talk about it"  
"Awww Jess please your my best friend, best friends tell everything to each other"  
"May I remind you, never told me about Schmidt and you"  
"Ok, that was a mistake, but we agreed we would be more truthful to each other about stuff, now is one of these times"  
Cece flashed a big cheesy grin and fluttered her eyelashes at her.  
"Stop that, that's just freaky Cece"  
"Pleaseeeee tell me" CeCe said in a funny squeaky voice  
"Fine, it was Nick OK!" Jess buries her head back in the pillow.  
Cece mouth dropped wide open, this was the best gossip she had heard in a very long time "I KNEW IT" she shouted  
Jess jumps up and covers Cece's mouth "ssssh, the guys will hear you!"  
"Sorry" she says quietly "I knew it I'm sorry I told you Nick likes you, I want you to tell me it all, how, where, when.  
"Ewww Cece no!"  
"Oh my god, Nick and you, such a cute couple"  
"Hey, stop there no way are we a couple we are just friends it just happened one time and that was it"  
"Jess" Cece was so excited "I just can't believe it I knew it was coming, I knew from the way he would say your name,  
the looks between you all that sexual chemistry...this is getting me more excited that 50 shades of Grey"  
"Cece stop, don't want to talk about it no more"  
"Fine, but when are you going to tell the guys,they are sitting out there worried about you?"  
"I don't know, I need to tell them though, god what will they say, they might tell me to move out, no babies in the loft  
cramp their style with the ladies"  
"Don't be silly, you have three guys out there who love you so much...well one really loves you more than the other two, but  
they would do anything for" Cece said comforting Jess  
"Your right" Smiled Jess "I love them too, I'm going to tell them tonight"  
"Good for you rip it off like a band-aid" replied Cece  
"Could you give me a minute before I tell them" Jess asked Cece  
"Sure thing" Cece gives Jess a big "You'll be fine Jess, I'm here for you to you know" Cece gets up and leaves the room.  
Jess goes and stands in the mirror and looks at herself "You can do this Jessica Day"

***Flashback***  
**Nick and Jess are lying in Jess bed, Nick has his arm round Jess, and Jess hand is on Nicks chest. Nicks sexy cd mix is**  
**still playing in the background on repeat.**  
**"Wow, humpty dance really does it for you" Jess laughs**  
**"What can I say" Nick also laughs"**  
**"I'm more of a bump and grind girl"**  
**"I'll add that to the Nick Miller sexy mix CD 2"**  
**"ooh will I be getting a copy?"**  
**"Of course you will Jessica" Nicks leans over and begins to kiss Jess.**  
**"Round 3 Miller?" Jess says, now Nick is slowly going down kissing her neck**  
**"Bring it on Day" he smirks**  
**Door of the loft slams**  
**"NICK" Schmidt shouts**  
**"Jesus" Nick jumps up out of Jess bed. "Where's my underwear" Nick starts searching**  
**"You didn't have any on underwear on"**  
**"That's right" Nick pulls his top on over his head quickly"**  
**Jess is also now quickly pulling on her clothes**  
**"NICK" Schmidt shouts again**  
**"IN HERE" Nick shouts back, now seeing that him and Jess are both fully dressed.**  
**Schmidt comes into Jess room.**  
**"Did you not hear me the first time" asked Schmidt**  
**"Nope, sorry man, was just trying to fix this dresser for Jess"**  
**Jess was sitting on her bed, her hair was a mess**  
**"What happened to your hair Jess?" Schmidt said**  
**"Oh, it was the wind" she replied quickly**  
**"Ok, and what on earth music are you to listening to" Schmidt looked at two of them**  
**"Ah, its my sexy mix CD, told Jess she could use it for her and Sam when he comes over her" Nick told him**  
**"Oh, well anyway Nick, need to talk to about something, like now"**  
**"I'll be one minute" replied Nick**  
**Schmidt closed the door and went to wait on Nick in his room**  
**"That was close" said Jess**  
**"Yeah it was" Nick got up and headed towards Jess door to open it, but before he did turned round "Jess what happened between us.."**  
**"Oh god I know it was one of those heat of the moment things, won't happen again"**  
**"Yeah, I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know, your my best friend, I need you in my life"**  
**"Same" Jess smiled**  
**"We can't tell the guys about this, they will freak especially Winston after he had that talk with me"**  
**"Don't worry won't say a word"**  
**"Even Cece"**  
**"Even Cece, don't worry I can kept a secret Nick, I don't get a sweaty back" she laughed**  
**"Hey" Nick laughed with her. He opened the door off the room and left as he was closing the door she gave Jess a little smile.**  
***flashback***

"Look Jess, you know we have discussed the impregnating thing we are here for you sperms at the ready" said Schmidt  
Jess was now in front of the three guys with Cece beside her, all she could think was what will Nick say.  
"Thanks, Schmidt I do appreciate it, but I don't need any sperm"  
"Oh god she is barren" Winston butted in  
"No, Winston I'm not barren, I can have babies...in fact I am having a baby" she said quickly  
"Come again" asked Nick  
"Sadie told me I'm pregnant!"  
"Wow Jess congratulations" Winston was the first to get up and hug Jess  
"Thanks Winston" replied Jess  
Schmidt was still taking it in, Nick on the other hand was freaking out.  
"Pregnant, you a baby!, Hello why aren't you two freaking out about this!" Nick looked at the other two  
"I'm Happy for her, I'm glad to hear she can have a baby man, have you told Sam yet? Winston asked  
"No, I haven't told him, and Nick, yes I am pregnant whats wrong with that" Jess yelled at Nick  
"How the heck are the four of us going to look after a baby when sometimes we can hardly look after ourselves" he argued back  
at her  
"Who said there is four people in this I never asked you guys to help me"  
"This is so cool, think of the girl magnet this baby will be" Schmidt says, everyone looks at him cause he has finally said  
something " We will be like three men and a baby...you know it's a movie I secretly love, I bugsey I'm Ted Danson"  
OH MY GOD" Nicks says throwing himself on the sofa  
"Seriously, Winston you are like Steve Guttenberg, and Nick well you can be Tom Selleck could grow a moustache like your  
dad we can sing that little baby to sleep at night" Schmidt continued on  
"Well I'm happy to see at least two of you are happy about this" Jess said, then she stormed of back into her room  
"Nick Miller you get in there and say sorry to her now" Cece told Nick  
"Yeah, man you were rude" added Winston, Schmidt was still babbling on about his idea.  
"Fine" Nick got up and went to Jess room, were he could hear her crying again. He rapped softy on the door.  
"Jess can I come in"  
"Go away Nick!"  
"Jess I'm sorry... really" he opened the door to her room  
"I said go away"  
"No, I'm not" he sits down on her bed "Look I shouldn't have acted that way, when you said you were pregnant, I should be  
showing you support, look I know Sam isn't into all that serious stuff that's why I freaked out, I thought if you  
tell him your pregnant he wouldn't stand by you, that all that came across my head, maybe it wouldn't happen but, you know  
three of us will be here for you, through it all" he wipes away Jess tears and begins cuddling her.  
"Nick"  
"Yeah Jess"  
"I need to tell you something"  
"What?" asked Nick, Jess pulled back and looked into his eyes  
"Actually, it can wait" she goes back to cuddling him again


	3. Sam

Two days later...

Jess is pacing back and forward in front of the loft door in the living room. She had text Sam yesterday, telling she needed to talk to him, she told him to here for 3pm. As usual though Sam was running late, he was always like this when they were together.

Nick, Schmidt and Winston, sat on their usual spots in the sofa not looking to impressed that Sam was late.

"Jess, just so you know we will all be in my room if you need us call us out and we will do so serious ass whooping on Sam." Schmidt told Jess.

"I'll be fine, guys honestly" replied Jess.

As Jess just said this there was a rap at the door. Jess rushed to open it, it was Sam. He was in his jeans and nice white t-shirt, and a dark green jacket. Jess had to check him out, he was just so fine, it's times like this she wish they had never broke up.

"Come in" Jess said to Sam.

"Hey, you three" Sam greeted the guys with a awkward wave.

The guys never said anything they just looked at Sam, Schmidt even started to try flex his upper arm muscles through his top.

"You, three had something to fix in Schmidt's room didn't you" Jess hinted to them to go and leave her while she talked to Sam.

"Yeah, we do, but remember we are just in the other room" Nick said in a threatening voice towards Sam.

Nick, Winston and Schmidt got up and headed into Schmidt's room, and closed the door leaving Jess to tell Sam her news.

"Jess, I really worry about sometimes, leaving with those three they are, well a bit on the weird side" Sam said as he sat down.

"Let me out now he called us weird!," Winston ranted from in Schmidt's room.

Jess, guessed that the guys were going to try listen into the conversation she and Sam were going to have, she went on turned on some music.

"Sorry about that" Jess smiled as she walked over to join Sam on the sofa.

"Look what what you have went and done, she has went on turned on the music how are we supposed to hear now" added Schmidt. It was very faint though as the music was on now.

Jess laughed, she could picture the three of them behind Schmidt's door holding a glass to it. Then she turned her thoughts back to Sam.

"They are not weird, ok, well they can be, but that's why I love them." smiled Jess.

Sam smirked at Jess "I have a feeling I know, why you called me."

"Really?" Jess seemed confused, how the heck did he already know, wait he's a doctor maybe he guessed she thought.

"I've missed you Jess, I didn't realise that I cared for you so much until we split up" Sam then grabbed Jess's hand. "I take it you feel the same way? That's why I'm here isn't it?" he asked her.

"I, ah" Jess didn't know what to say, she was speechless, she wasn't excepting this to come from Sam.

"Oh, god you don't." Sam replied.

"No, it's not that, I don't know how I feel at the moment, just wasn't expecting you to say that to me"

"I thought it's why you called me over." replied a confused Sam.

"No, there is something else I needed to tell you" Jess took a deep breathe "I'm pregnant" she quickly said to Sam.

"Did you just say pregnant?"

"Yes" Jess bit her lip.

"How, could this happen, oh my god we, were safe" Sam started freaking out "A baby Jess, how the heck...this is like...I don't know what to say here..a baby, me a dad. I was going to come round and ask to be in serious relationship, but it this is like really jumping into a serious relationship"

"Calm down, let me finish, you might be the father, and if you are I'm not excepting anything off you, like being part of the baby's life I can gladly raise a baby by myself" she added.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be part of the baby's life, its just a big shock for a commitment phobe like me" Sam slowly starting to calm down then he realised what else Jess had said. "Wait I might be the father, hold on who's the other guy?"

"I haven't told him yet" Jess bit her, lip she thought of trying to tell Nick that he could possibly be the father for the past two days, but she couldn't, Nick is her best friend, and it might make things different between them.

"Who is this other guy?" Sam asked, he seemed a bit jealous.

"Does it really matter who he is, I'd rather talk about what will happen if this child is yours."

"If, this child is mine Jess, I will be there to support you, I'm not going to lie I'm freaked out right now, but when I do think about I can handle a kid, come I work with children." Sam really meant what he was saying. "And I'll be there for you as well if this is my kid, I'll support you, Jess I came round here to tell you I want to be with you" he said in a sincere tone.

Jess was all googly eyed, she could feel herself falling for Sam all over again, she had missed him when they broke up. She snapped out of it though she need to think about her baby first now, as she wondered was Sam saying all this and maybe a few months down the line, can't handle it and leave her.

"You want to be with me?" she said with a half sort of smile.

"Yes, I wanted to give us a go again" he replied

"I'll have to think about it Sam, I'm not saying no to it, I do like the idea of us giving it another go."

Sam's bleeper goes off, and he pulls it out of his jeans pocket

"Sorry Jess, but duty calls" He says getting up of the sofa. "I'll text you later or call you." He then bends back down to Jess who was still sitting on the sofa and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, sure I'll call you later let you know when the appointment and stuff is." she said.

Sam saw himself out of the apartment. Jess sat for a few minutes reflecting on her conversation with Sam, then she remembered the guys were still waiting to come out of Schmidt's room. Jess got up and turned off the music and called them out.

"Where is he, huh!, Calling us weird." Winston scanned the room for Sam.

"He's gone he, had to go to work" Jess told them

Nick walks over to Jess puts his arm around her.

"Everything go ok?" he asked her

"Yeah, it did actually. He wants to get back with me." she answered

Nick didn't like sound of that, deep down he felt jealous.


	4. Nick

Next Day

Jess, lay on her bed. Tomorrow was her appointment at the doctors, she was nervous, it was going to change either Sam or Nick's life forever. Jess knew she needed to tell Nick before tomorrow. She had many times to tell him, but just couldn't find the words to say. Jess then promised herself she would tell next time she would see him about in the apartment. Of course it didn't take to long as Nick began rapping on the door.

"Jess, it's me" Nick rapped lightly on the door. "Can I come?"

Jess jumped up from lying down to sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, come on in" she said.

Nick, pop's his head round the door.

"Just wondering Winston and me are heading to the store, just want to know if you need anything?" He asked her.

"Yeah, bring my back my two favourite men Ben & Jerry, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, please" she gave a big cheesy grin.

Nick laughed "Is that all?"

"Yes" She replied. Jess knew she had to tell Nick the secret she had been holding back from him. "Nick" she said.

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant" Jess quickly said.

Nick looked at Jess, as if she wasn't right in the head.

"Yeah, Jess I know, you told us, the other day" He walked towards her and touched her forehead. "Are you feeling ok, you sick?"

Jess whacked Nick's head of her forehead.

"No, I'm not sick" She told him. "What I'm really trying to say is you might be the dad!" she added.

Nick stood for at least a minute taking in what Jess had just said, his eyes were starting to get wider as time went on. Jess knew Nick was getting ready to freak out.

"Nick? Say something please" Jess stood up and started waving her hand in front of his face, but Nick stood as still as a statue.

"NICK!" Jess shouted at him then clicked her fingers.

Nick shook his head, Jess knew what was coming next.

"Nick, don't you dare" she warned him.

To late Nick was doing the awkward moonwalk that he does when he tries to avoid stuff he doesn't want to deal with. Nick started moonwalking out of Jess room to the door of the apartment, closely followed by Jess who was trying to stop him.

"Nick, please stop it" she begged him. "We need to talk about this"

Nick was having none of it he opened the door of the apartment and as he closed it, could hear him on the other side of the door quietly say shamone.

As the door closed Jess put her back to it and slid down it, she started to cry, this was way harder than telling Sam, she thought.

Meanwhile Nick was in the elevator on his way downs to meet Winston in the car.

"Ah, so stupid Miller! Why did you walk out like that" he continued to talk to himself. He knew had to go back and talk to Jess instead of going to the store but inside he was scared and unsure. He then punched a wall of the elevator, but ended up hurting his hand. Elevator had reached the ground floor and he got off. He headed of towards the car, and got in and joined Winston on the trip to the store. Winston and Nick's journey to the store was quiet, Winston knew something was wrong with Nick, but as much as he tried Nick wouldn't say anything.

As Nick and Winston were walking round the store, Nick seemed to notice all the kids. He saw crying babies and when he looked at the parents they were tired, they looked like they hadn't slept in months. Then there was kids running off with parents chasing after them so they won't run into anything that they can smash. Nick could feel himself starting to sweat, he would only sweat this much when he was lying he needed to get out of the store.

"Nick, earth to Nick, did Jess want anything?" Winston asked Nick.

"Baby" mumbled Nick.

"Baby? Baby what?" asked Winston who was confused.

"I need out of here! I need air" Nick began to run off.

"NICK! NICK!" Winston called after him.

Nick wasn't stopping, he began to run to the loft. The loft was only 7 blocks from the store, but the guys were always just to lazy to walk to it.

Took Nick nearly 10 minutes to run back to the loft, he realised he was so out of shape no wonder he drove to the store, all the time. Nick opened the door to the apartment.

"JESS!" he shouted and panted at the same time, he was finding it hard to breathe after all that running.

Jess came running out of her room you could see that she had obviously been crying.

"Oh my god Nick, what happened to you?" she went over and helped him to the sofa.

"I ran 7 blocks, that's what happened" He told her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked Jess.

"What?"

"About me, possibly having impregnating you"

"I wanted to tell you, but it was just so hard, I was scared of how this will effect us"

"Us?"

"Yes, us as friends" she could feel tears coming to her eyes again.

"Well right now I'm REALLY freaked out Jess! You don't just tell a guy stuff like that before he goes out to the store!" he said to Jess.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, really Nick" she looked at him with her big blue eyes filling up with tears. It was one of Nick's weakness seeing her crying he hated it.

"How the heck did this happen! We used a condom" Nick now stood up he had got his breathe back again.

"I know, and I used condoms with Sam, I'm always safe but clearly either Sam or one of your little soldiers made there way up my battlefield, and shot my egg."

"What the heck way is that to explain" Nick said.

"Just explaining how it it happens" she told him.

"I know how it happens Jess!" He began to raise his voice a bit. "What did Sam say? Does he know it's me, does he know that you could be carrying my kid?" he questioned her.

"No, I never told him it was you, I didn't want to tell him anything like that until I told you"

"I can't believe this is happening right now! I can't be a dad, I'd be the worst dad ever" Nick could feel himself starting to freak out again. "Seriously Jess, us Millers should never product kids, we come from a whole line of mess ups. My grandfather screw up, my dad screwed up and I'll most likely do the same." Nick's emotions changed he had tears coming to his eyes now.

"From what you have told me about your dad, your nothing like him Nick." Jess told him.

Nick and Jess conversation was interrupted by Winston, who came storming through the door with few bags of food from the the store.

"Nick, what the heck was that about back there" Winston shouted coming in the door. Then he looked he hadn't walked in at a good time. He looked over and saw Nick who walked over into the kitchen to hide the fact he was nearly crying from Winston, and Jess was also in the same sort of state.

"Ah, I'm going to go back out, just going to leave this stuff here by the door." Winston knew he had walked in on something serious when he put the shopping down, he backed out of the loft slowly and closed the door.

Jess walks over to the Nick who has his back to her. She begins rubbing his back gently to comfort him.

"Nick, are you going to be ok?" She asked him.

"I'm scared Jess" He turned round to look face to face with Jess. Jess had never seen Nick like this before. "I'm scared cause if this kid is mine, someone in this life is going to need me to depend on, and that scares me, cause I wouldn't depend on me, I can hardly look after myself, just barely getting through life" As he said this he began to cry. He wrapped his arms round Jess hugging her. She began hugging him as well wrapping her arms around his waist.


	5. Who's is it?

It was the big day, Jess was going to find out who the father of her unborn child was. She was nervous, Cece had also come over for some support before she left for her appointment.

"So he cried?" Cece asked Jess.

"Yeah, he did, it was sweet though, a real turn on...oh god how sad does that sound" Jess said.

"Nick...turn on, Jessica Day I think something there between the two of you" Cece teased.

"Very funny" Jess then looked at her clock on the wall, it was getting time for her to go.

The door to Jess from began to wrap, Nick walked in.

"Hey, just wondering if you need someone to go, to the hospital with, I can go" Nick told Jess.

"No, it's fine, I'm going myself, won't even let Cece come with me, but thanks Nick" Jess smiled at him. Jess then got up and grabbed her bag. "On that note you two, I have to leave now, don't want to be late." she started to walk out of the room, but stopped at Nick who was standing at the door.

"You ok?" she said placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, feel better now" Nick gave her a half-hearted smile. "Better go" he said to Jess.

Jess walked out of her room and headed off to her appointment.

Jess was waiting at her appointment, she was twirling her thumbs, she now wished that maybe she had brought Cece. Jess phone then goes of, it's a message from Sam.

_Hey, good luck with the scan, maybe see you after, before I leave for the weekend? Really want to talk to you._

_Sam_

Jess never replied she turned the phone off. She began to got lost in her thoughts, wondering who the father of her baby is, who did she really want to be the father.

Meanwhile back at the loft, Nick is on the rooftop, he was thinking how his life could change, maybe a kid wouldn't be to bad, maybe after a while he could go back to law school, become a lawyer and give his kid a good life, he also thought how the guys would react if the baby is his. Schmidt and Nick and Coach has signed a no nail contract, which meant none of them were to sleep with Jess. Nick, well he broke that, he couldn't help it, he was the one that came up with the contract as well when Jess moved in.

He remembered back to when he first saw Jess, this emotional weird woman, that he felt sorry for. But there was something about Jess, he was attracted to her from the moment he met her.

"Jessica Day" The nurse called.

Jess jumps when she hears her name, this was it, she took a deep a breath and got up, and followed the nurse into one of the side rooms.

"Just pop up onto this bed dear and we will get started" the nurse pointed to the bed, with a cheery face.

Jess wish she felt as cheery instead she felt she was going to be sick with nerves.

Cece ended up coming onto the rooftop she saw Nick standing there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked him.

"Oh, hey" Nick said startled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do I really need to tell you" he replied.

"Can tell you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, go on"

"I'm hoping that you're the father of the this kid" she told him.

"Really" he was surprised.

"Really, cause then maybe, just maybe you or Jess or both of you will realise, your feelings for each other." she told him.

"Ha! Jess and me feelings no way, best friends that's it."

"Didn't stop you from sleeping together though did it."

Jess sat in the nurses office, holding her scan of her baby, everytime she looked down at it she teared up.

"So, I'd say your due around the 4th of July, what a nice way to celebrate" the nurse said to Jess.

"Yeah, it is, was wondering, could you tell me the conceiving date" Jess asked. This was it she was going to find out who the father was.

"I'd say around 9th / 13th October"

"Oh" Jess whispered to herself. She knew who the father was, now all she had to go and do was tell him.

"You ok dear?" Nurse asked Jess

"Yes" she replied

"Well I'll see you here again soon in another couple of weeks, I'll post out your next appointment"

"Ok" Jess said, and with that she got up and walked out of the nurse room and headed to her car.

She sat in her car for at least 10 minutes looking at the scan, and then she lifted her phone out.

Another message from Sam came through.

_Hey Jess, me again, I have to head and for my flight in a few hours let me know how it all went._

_Sam_

Jess began to dial Sam's number. Within a few rings he answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, can I come see you, before you leave is there still time?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course, come by my place now if you want" he replied.


End file.
